The present invention relates to a portable telephone, such as general portable telephone, PHS telephone or others, more specifically to a display device which is fashionable enough to meet young generation's tastes.
Recently prevalence of portable telephones including PHS has explosively increased as prices of the portable telephones and telephone services become inexpensive, and the generation of their users tend to shift from workers who have been users of the conventional portable telephones to students who belong to the young generation. In accordance with this tendency, portable telephones of various designs have been marketed by the portable telephone makers to meet a wide variety of young people's tastes.
As designs of the portable telephones become thus various, it is expected that one person will want to own a plurality of portable telephones of different designs to change the portable telephones in accordance with various scenes.
For one person to own a plurality of portable telephones, a purchasing money and a basic service fee are necessary for each portable telephone, and the costs are unrealistically too high to satisfy the above-described desire. In consideration of the almost saturated state of the telephone lines, it is not preferable for one person occupy a plurality of telephone lines.
In view of such actual state the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone which can meet a wide variety of tastes of the young generation and can have a different design in accordance with a scene where it is used.